New Year's Greetings
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Plotless DH Fluff. What happens when Hermione's finally allowed to cook for the gang, on New Year's Eve? She's hosting the party, and she and Draco have an announcement to make! one-shot


*****

**N**ew

**Y**ear's

**G**reetings

*

Hermione grinned. Brilliant. She was hosting this years' New Year Party. Brilliant. She had been to Harry's place, to Ron's place, to Lav's place, and the whole damn gang had refused to let her host the party. They said it was because they didn't want to stress her out (and they all knew how she got) but she knew the real reason. Oh yes, she did. They didn't trust her cooking!

But it was a success! The turkey was stunning! (On top, at least) and the stuffing was excellent! and the salad! and the pièce de résistance! Her Log Cake! (admittedly, it was made largely by Draco Malfoy, but no one had to know that...)

And for the first time! She'd be able to get Draco to come! It was about time to reveal their surprise...

She shivered. Shit. Oh, she had to tell them. _Sigh_. She felt something swishy in her stomach.

The dooorbell rang. She gasped and stifled hysterical giggles (well, they were right...)

She pulled the door open. *sigh* Every time she saw him was like the first time. he still made her knees into jelly. It sucked and rocked in equal measure. She hugged him, and he smiled into her neck.

"Come on in. You're the first one here."

He grinned. "Moral support, hon'. I'd never abandon you. I love you, 'Mia."

"I love you too, Draco." He made her feel good, no matter what was coming.

The doorbell rang again. She opened it. "Hi Everyone!" There was a large gang outside her door. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lav, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Padma, Blaise, Hannah, and a bunch of *their* friends.

The party streamed into her house, and spread out. Ginny and Ron was gasping at her dinner. She smiled smugly.

This was good.

At dinner, she was picking up her wineglass when sudddenly, "Gasp!"

Her heart leapt into her throat.

"What's that?" it was Ginny. Staring at her hand. Shit.

"Er, hey, everyone! We've got an announcement!" Draco exclaimed.

Everyone ignored him.

"You have an engagement ring!" squealed Ginny, and Lavender grabbed her hand while Padma and Parvati pounced, bubbling.

Neville grinned and asked, "Who is the lucky guy?" and everyone turned to look at him, and marvel at his incredibly 'duh' moment. "Oh," he said, as he realised that there was only one person it could be. He turned to look at a nervously chuckling Draco Malfoy, who was slowly backing away from a circle of advancing Gryffindor men.

"Er, hey guys..." Draco tugged at his collar. Hermione pried herself away from Padma and stepped in front of Draco.

"Guys..."

"But, Hermione!" Ron pleaded. "He's Death Eater Scum!"

Hermione hit him in the chest. "No, he is not. Say it one more time, Ronal Weasley, and I'll make sure you're grandchildren will feel it."

Ron gulped, and Draco grinned. Harry pushed past Hermione and before she could stop him, he jokingly slapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Congrats mate. Congrats. She must really like you," he said, jokingly, ignoring Ron who was looking at him as if he had just admitted to having watched (and enjoyed) Dumbledore-porn.

Suddenly the Grandfather clock chimed and they jumped. Harry got to Ginny the fastest, and held her round the waist before pulling her into a full fledged snog. "Twelve," he started the count down.

Draco held Hermione around the waist, and everyone else paired up, except Ron and Pansy, who shrugged and started snogging.

"Seven, Six," the chant started, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Half, Happy New Year!!"

The room exploded in cheers, as they celebrated the start of 2009. Draco was kissing Hermione and Ron had to be restrained from attacking.

Draco finally pulled away, amongst enthusiastic cheering, and whispered, looking into Hermione's eyes, "Happy New Year Darling. It's going to be brilliant--I can tell."

"Oh, and how can you tell that?" Hermione asked, eyes twinkling.

"Because I'm with you, love."

The

End

Hey everyone! Sorry if it's rushed, but I wanted this out by 12.00 am. It's a really plotless fic. Sorry 'bout that. But hey! Happy New Year!!!! Best Wishes for 2009!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
